Sayonara
|artist = Wanko Ni Mero Mero |year = 2017 |dlc = May 17, 2018 (NOW) |mode = Solo |dg = |difficulty = Hard |effort = Intense |nogm = 3 |nosm = |mc = 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |pc = |gc = |lc = |mashup = |alt = |pictos = |kcal = |dura = |nowc = SayonaraRetake |audio = |choreo = Céline Rosten |perf = Ines Vandammehttps://www.instagram.com/p/BZjgnOcAXgw/ }}Wanko Ni Mero Mero'nun "Sayonara", , ve 'da yer aldı. Dansçının Görünüşü Dansçı kadındır. O Oshare Kei moda, görsel bir kei tarzı giyinmiş. Saçlarının siyah ve pembe çizgileri vardır ve saçlarının geri kalan kısmı kapalıyken onun kaputundan çıkan iki çöreğe bağlanır. O, kollu pembe fırfırlar, bir teal tül etek üzerinde parlak pembe etek, mor ve siyah fishnet çorap, üzerlerine basılmış pembe yay ile koyu mor çorap ve sarı diller ve siyah ayakkabılar ile bir karanlık kapüşonlu hoodie giyiyor Her birinde pembe chihuahua kafa. Onun aksesuarları altın tokaları, pembe ve sarı çiçek kolye ve üç çivili bilezik ile büyük bir siyah kuşak içerir. Arka Plan Rutinin başlangıcında, dansçı bir Japon fotoğraf standına gider ve ekranda musluklar.O daha sonra içinde taşınır. Siyah-beyaz nesneler uçarken arka plan mavimsi-mor çizgiler ve bir gökkuşağı vardır.Göz küresi yayları takan sekiz uçan canavarlar ortaya çıkıyor ve uçuyor, ve daha sonra sağ alt köşeden daha fazla nesne görünür ve sol üst köşeye uçar. Koro 'ikinci segmenti sırasında, arka plan dansçının arkasında rastgele yönlerde uçan pembe nesnelerle, mor ve kırmızı bir tünel haline gelir. Interlude sırasında, arka plan siyah ve gridir. Dansçının sol ve sağ tarafında görünen iki adet gök gürültüsü var. Gök gürültüsü grevleri ve siyah gökkuşağı normal renklerini yakıp söndürür. Gold Moves Bu rutinde 3 Gold Moves vardır: Gold Moves 1 ve 2: Ekranınızı "kesmek" için kollarınızı hızlıca geçin. Gold Moves 3: Sol kolunuz kalçadayken, sağ elinizi bir çemberin içine, önce sol kalçaya, sonra sağa doğru sallayın. SayonaraRetake gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1 ve 2 Sayonararetake gm 1.gif|Gold Moves 1 ve 2 in-game SayonaraRetake gm 2.png|Gold Move 3 Sayonararetake gm 2.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Appearances in Playlists Sayonara is featured in the following playlists: *Beats from the Far East *K-Pop *Solo *All Songs S-Z Trivia * Antrenör, karakter seçim ekranının bir parçası olarak Fire'in arka planında görünür. Galeri Game Files Sayonararetake_cover_generic.jpg|''Sayonara'' SayonaraRetake_Cover_AlbumCoach.png| album coach Sayonararetake cover albumbkg.png| album background sayonararetake_banner_bkg.png| menu banner SayonaraRetake_BC.jpg| cover SayonaraRetake_Cover_1024.png| cover Sayonararetake p1 ava.png|Avatar SayonaraRetake pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots Sayonararetake menu.png|'' '' on the menu (8th-gen) sayonararetake load.png| loading screen (8th-gen) sayonararetake coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (8th-gen) SayonaraRetake_jdnow_menu.png|'' '' on the menu SayonaraRetake_jdnow_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen SayonaraRetake_jdnow_score.png| scoring screen SayonaraRetake_jd2019_menu.png|'' '' on the menu SayonaraRetake_jd2019_load.png| loading screen SayonaraRetake_jd2019_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen sayonara gameplay.png|Gameplay Promotional Images Sayonararetake promo.jpg 24kalt badliar sayonararetake jdnow notification.png| notification (along with 24K Magic (Extreme Version) and Bad Liar) sayonararetake promo gameplay 1.jpg|Promotional gameplay Beta Elements We love a beta .png|Beta coach found on preview thumbnails Others Sayonara_thumbnail_uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Sayonara thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) sayonarabackground.png|Background 1 sg.PNG|Background 2 work001-misc.jpg|Background 3 Videos Official Audio Sayonara (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teasers Sayonara - Gameplay Teaser (US) Sayonara - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Just Dance 2018 - Sayonara - 5 Stars ( Mega Stars ) Sayonara - Just Dance Now Sayonara - Just Dance 2019 Sayonara - Just Dance 2020 Extraction Just Dance 2018 - Sayonara (NO HUD) References Site Navigation en:Sayonara es:Sayonara Kategori:Şarkılar Kategori:2010s Kategori:Japonca Şarkılar Kategori:Pop Şarkıları Kategori:Rock Şarkıları Kategori:Tom Salta Şarkıları Kategori:Wanko Ni Mero Mero Şarkıları Kategori:Solo Şarkılar Kategori:Solo Kadınlar Kategori:Just Dance 2018 Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Unlimited Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Now Şarkıları Kategori:Ubisoft Şarkıları Kategori:Ines Vandamme